poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the A-Team World/Taking Dexter and Monkey Home
This is how Our Heroes made it to the A-Team World and how they bring Dexter and Monkey Home in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Dexter is running from Someone and he's carried a Music Box Dexter: '''I have to get away from him, or else he'll delivered this to Germany! Flashback has Started Our Heroes and the A-Team are working on the Radio '''John: '''Connect the Antenna. Alright, Next! '''Peck: '''Insert the Dial right next to Button. '''John: '''Of course. Thanks, this Radio is gonna be perfect for us! And I'm so happy for this Waffle Iron I brought! Then the Waffle fell of the Iron '''John: '''Oops, I forgot Breakfast again. '''Tino: You mean it? Dexter: '''Oh, we were working on the Radio to be fix. '''Gandalf: '''I can't explain to this, but how can this work? '''John: '''Well, all it needs is some Battery's and Some Wires, of course. Luckily I those Wires inside! He open the Toolbox and it empty '''John: '''Oh, I forgot. I sold those for me to get some tools. Maybe those Hairs pieces can help me. He pull one of Murdock hair '''John: '''Sorry about that. Then he got the Radio working '''John: '''Alright, I got it working! And then the Hair piece got burn from the Radio '''John: '''Looks like I need another hair. Then Murdock run away from John, because want a pain from his hair '''John: '''I guess I have to find someone that has a long hair. But I can't pull hairs from the Girls. He saw Laval doing his training '''John: '''Maybe that Lion, of course. I have get that hair piece from him. He's got reach it, but Laval stop him '''Laval: '''What are you doing, you know I have sensitive hair. '''John: '''Well, I have get one from you. '''Laval: '''No! No! No! No! He ran away '''John: Wait! Come back! I want to have a friend! He Ran after him Dexter: '''(Sigh) I'm going to take a Sleep. A long day I had. He went to get some Rest and he saw Mandark '''Dexter: '''Mandark. '''Mandark: '''Hi, Dexter. '''Dexter: '''What are you doing here? '''Mandark: '''Well, I came here.... To get my Music Box. '''Dexter: '''You want your Music Box back? But you gave it to Dee Dee on her Birthday. '''Mandark: '''I know, but I need it back. '''Dexter: '''Fine. I'll give it to you. He is searching the Music Box and found it '''Dexter: '''Here, Mandark. I hope you can't- He got trip and saw something on the Music Box and it looks like a Typing '''Dexter: '''Wow. I didn't know that Music Box would be like that. Mandark, I didn't you invented it for Dee Dee. Are you? '''Mandark: '''Actually, I didn't, Dexter. So great for you to recover my Code Machine. '''Dexter: '''Code Machine? (Gasp) A British Code Machine!? '''Mandark: '''Yes. I took it from England after they went after me. '''Dexter: '''Then, why did you give it to Dee Dee? '''Mandark: '''Well, I have to make sure that they won't know I took it. So I frame You're sister to think I took it. '''Dexter: '''Mandark, you stole it from England and you're working with Lord Vortech, why would you do such a thing in England? '''Mandark: Yes. And even though, is it too late for me to say goodbye to you? Dexter: '''Really? Is it too late for me to say... God save the Queen! He hit him with a Book and Escape with the Code Machine from Mandark has ended '''Dexter: '''I have to keep run away from him! No matter what the cost. Then he got trip from Quackor the Fowl and Mandark recover the Code Machine '''Mandark: '''Thank you, Ducky. And I believe you gonna get kidnap from me now, Dexter. Meanwhile '''Emmet: '''I wonder what I should do today? Then he an explosion '''Emmet: Huh? He went on his own to investigate Meanwhile Monkey is fighting the Goon and then Emmet help him and they defeated them Emmet: '''You mean be Dexter's Monkey are you? He nodded '''Emmet: '''I see, and what are you doing? He speak as a Monkey '''Emmet: '''You said, someone is looking for your owner? Who? He keep speaking as a Monkey '''Emmet: '''Mandark and Quackor the Fowl? Why would they want him for? Monkey speaking '''Emmet: '''What!? He's stole the British Code Machine and he's after it for Lord Vortech!? We have to go find them and tell the others! They went off Meanwhile Mandark git the engine ready and ready to left off and even though he captured Dexter '''Mandark: '''Looks like it's ready to fly. '''Dexter: '''Hope you regret it for this. '''Mandark: '''Oh, really? Cause I think you are. They lift off and Our Heroes are too late to save them '''Tino: '''Dexter, no! He and Monkey went off '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Tino, where are you going? You know it's dangerous. '''Tino: '''I know, but I have to save him. He and Monkey went off and they were on the Plane '''Mandark: '''Oh, no, no, no, no. Not on my plane. They made them fall, but they were on top of the plane '''Mandark: '''Get off of my plane! '''Tino: '''Let Dexter go! '''Mandark: '''Sorry, kid. Not gonna happen! He and Quackor are gonna fight them, and no one is flying the Plane except Dexter '''Dexter: '''Well, I guess I should do this on my own. I hope John got the radio working. Meanwhile Cragger is searching around the Place '''Cragger: '''Okay. Laval. The A-Team is not here now. '''Laval: '''Phew! That's was close, and I thought I would lose one of my hair. Then they heard a Tarzan Yelling and it was John and his Team and John got one of Laval's Hair and it make him hurt '''Laval: OW! That hurt! That hurt! Ow- Actually it didn't hurt a little. John: 'Of course, It wouldn't. I never hurt an animal like you. Alright! Now let's test on the Radio. He's working on the Radio and it's Working '''Dexter: '(on radio) Help! John, can you hear me! '''John: '''Dexter? What are you doing on the Radio? Meanwhile '''Dexter: '''I'm aboard an Airplane, but do you know how to fly a plane? Meanwhile '''John: '''Well, I don't know. I don't know anything about Planes. But maybe you might pull the plane down. Meanwhile Dexter pull the Down and the Plane is going down and they screams Meanwhile '''John: '''Or is it Pullback? Meanwhile '''Dexter: '''Pullback! Pullback! Pullback! Meanwhile '''John: '''That's right! It is Pullback! '''Laval: '''Sounds right to me. '''Cragger: '''Great, now you're an expert. '''John: '''I think I finally know how you can fly a plane. Meanwhile '''John: (on radio) Just Land somewhere safe. '''Dexter: '''Okay, got it! Right! He landed the Plane and Tino and Monkey Defeated them '''Dexter: '''Phew, that's was close. And I don't think I ride a plane like that. '''Mandark: '''You may have won, but I gave the Code Machine to Lord Vortech. See ya! Then he trip from Sunset Shimmer '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Going somewhere? '''Mandark: '''Oh great. Hours Later '''Dexter: '''Thank you for saving my life, Tino. '''Tino: '''No problem, what are friends are for. He and Dexter went to the Portal and our Heroes went to another dimension Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3